There have been proposed a fixing device that includes a tubular member (fixing belt), a nip plate positioned in an internal space of the tubular member, and a backup roller providing a nip region for nipping the tubular member in cooperation with the nip plate. The tubular member is constituted by a base tube made from a metal, and a coating layer made from a fluorine resin formed over an outer peripheral surface of the base tube.